Pixie and Snow Sprite
by cjupsher
Summary: On a business Trip to Never City Hiccup and Jack meet a female version of themselves in the form of Pixie and Snow Sprite. Their visit leads to a timely alliance as the heroes must band together to stop a villain's plot. Same AU as my The Big Four story. Takes place after Big Four story Superhero AU. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Pixie and Snow Sprite**

In Never city a young woman was hard at work doing her job in a small electronic store. Her job was to fix appliances, gadgets, and other small devices that needed fixing. She found the job quite easy, but also a little boring. Fixing things came naturally to her.

As she fixed a circuit within a small toaster she couldn't help but smile proudly at a job well done. It always felt good to get things back in working order. The woman in question was a young blonde woman. She was on the shorter side with a roundish face and blue eyes. She had her hair tied in a bun to keep it out of the way. She wore a green uniform shirt with khaki pants.

Setting the toaster aside, she looked at the clock to check the time. She was glad to see her shift was almost over.

"Yo Tracy, new order," her portly supervisor Jeff said gruffly as he dropped an old flip phone down in front of her. She sighed and opened it up to get to work.

Seems Tinkering would forever be her life.

* * *

><p>An hour later the woman opened the door to her apartment and entered her home. She shut the door behind her and sighed, glad to be done with work. She went to her kitchen and pulled out a small frozen pizza before popping it in the oven and setting the timer.<p>

Then she walked to her room. She stepped inside and took off her shirt. Revealing tattoo that resembled insect wings running down her back and over her shoulders. But after a moment of stretching, the tattoos moved. With a sigh they came off her body and became actual wings. She stretched them, glad to be in the privacy of her own home. They looked like an dragonfly's wings and they got kind of stiff from being held to her body all day.

This young woman was not human. She was a fairy. A Tinker fairy. A type of fairy who had a natural talent for building and fixing things. Tracy, or Tinkerbelle, had always been odd. Ever since she was young she'd always had a very exceptional talent in her craft. She found devices and machines truly fascinating. Especially things the humans could make. Wanting to learn more about what the humans were capable of she left her home to live among them.

She had a fairly decent life, her own apartment, a job. But she was aiming for something higher. She looked out her window to spy the great building near the center of the city. The place where she hoped to get a job someday.

Haddock Industries. The building held one of their research and development labs and she desperately wanted to work there. After coming to the human world she'd absorbed the knowledge of mechanics, physics, and engineering in an incredible amount of time. And no place was a better fit for a creative mind like hers.

Especially now that the company had expanded and merged with Dunbroch Corp. Oh the possibilities they could achieve were endless.

"BOO!" suddenly came the voice as a small figured appeared just outside her window. Tracy yelped and leapt back in shock. Small laughter was heard outside her window and she frowned. She stood up and came to the glass to see a small figure hovering just outside.

"Peri, don't do that," she chastised before opening her window just enough to let her roommate in. Periwinkle chuckled before she came inside. Once she was in the center of the room she did a quick twirl in the air and in a white flash she was human sized.

Periwinkle was the same height as Tink. But she was paler with white hair in an updo. She had the same blue eyes and a round face like Tink had. Which was no surprise given they were sisters.

"Sorry Tink, you make it too easy," her sister said with a giggle. Tink giggled back, not feeling all that bothered. Periwinkle was her sister and roommate, she frequently passed time between their old home and Never City to be with her sister. They loved each other dearly and looked out for each other.

"So, I got some more dust," her sister said as she reached into her satchel and pulled out several vials of shimmering fairy dust, the thing that gave them their ability to fly and use magic. Tink smiled gratefully, having been running out.

"Thanks Peri, hungry?" she asked. Peri's stomach growled in answer, causing her to blush and smile sheepishly.

"Just a little." Tink rolled her eyes as they went to the kitchen to eat. As they ate they made small talk as Peri told her about anything new going on back home. It wasn't much. Nothing ever really changed, which was partly why Tink had left.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Peri asked curiously.

"I was going to work on my invention today."

Peri sighed. "So the garage again?" she asked with a blank face. Tink smiled and nodded eagerly.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Tink and Peri were inside Tink's storage unit, which doubled as her lab. In it were various tool and contraptions she used to create and bring her ideas to life. Tink was currently at a table with some goggles on as she fiddled with her latest invention, which she was hoping would be her key to the future she wanted.<p>

"So why are you making that again," Peri said as she sat back in boredom and watched her work. Tink didn't stop her fiddling.

"I told you, it's for the annual science and inventors conventions," she answered excitedly. "If I can make this thing work and impress someone at Haddock Industries, maybe, just maybe they'll offer me a job," she said with a happy smile.

"And that's awesome why?" Peri asked with a smirk. She knew why. Tink looked back at her and stuck her tongue out at her teasing. Peri chuckled as she stretched her back. She looked around Tink's work space full of scrap metal and junk, and was amazed at what she could turn it into. Her sister had an amazing gift.

Suddenly the police scanner went off. The sister stood up and ran to it as they tuned into the police frequency. They made out the report of a bank robbery in progress. The sisters smiled with excitement, especially Peri. Finally something fun. They both went to the back of the storage unit where two mannequins were set up.

They exchanged a glance as they stood before them and smiled.

* * *

><p>Never City police were in hot pursuit of some bank robbers. These robber had quite the getaway driver as they swerved and avoided traffic easily, leaving the officers frustrated as they attempted to catch up. The driver, while good, was also reckless, he'd nearly hit people several time. They needed to be stopped.<p>

The robber looked out the back window of their small car and cursed to see they hadn't lost the officers. They were armed with assault rifles and they started loading them, determined to get the police off their tails at any cost. The two in the back leaned out the window and fired, causing the officers to yelp and swerve as they tried to avoid heir fire. One car was unlucky however as they hit a fire hydrant. Another got their tires blown with a well shot.

The robbers smiled as it looked like they were going to get away. The officers glared as they called for backup. Until two shadows passed overhead, leaving a gist of wind in their wake. The officers smiled and whooped at the arrival of their help. The robbers cursed.

One attempted to fire at the approaching green blur, but in a yellow flash his gun was suddenly hit by a bolt of electricity, it arched through the gun, causing the bullet in the barrel to explode. The other took aim for his comrade, but then his barrel was frozen solid. The green and blue blur closed in, flying just above the ground. They split up, the blue one coming to the left while the green came to the right. The robbers growled as they glared out at the two heroines pursuing them.

The green one was Pixie. First hero of Never city. She was clad in green armor with golden highlights and lines running all around her body. On her head was a helmet with a visor that hid her eyes and contained scanners. On either side of the helmet were two antenna like extensions allowing her to pick up radio frequencies. On her back were glowing yellow wings that beat like dragonfly's and carried her through the air.

The blue one was Snow Sprite. Pixie's partner. She wore a pair of white snow goggles on her face along with a deep blue form fitting chest plate with a snow flake symbol on the front. She had on blue leggings with teal snow boots. On her back were a pair of glowing white wings.

The duo waved to the robbers cheekily, earning a string of curses before they leapt into action. Snow Sprite pulled ahead and channeled her ice magic through her gauntlets, they reacted, focusing her powers as she shot two beams of cold energy at the ground in front of the car that froze the path in front of them. It began to slide and skid as it lost traction, they veered to the side and screamed in panic as it seemed they would end up rolling over. Put Pixie flew to the other side of the car and planted her feet into the ground. With her power suit increasing her strength, she pushed, slowing the car down until it came to a jarring stop. Smiling, she punched through the front window and pulled the passenger out. The driver came out the other side and leveled his gun at her, but then it was frozen in a blue flash. He looked up to see Snow Sprite, smiling and waving cheekily at him.

He narrowed his eyes to glare but she suddenly flew down at him, pulling back her leg she swung it forward, catching him in the chin with a powerful kick that knocked him out. Meanwhile, the other two in the back got out and tried shooting at Pixie, but her armor was bullet proof. And she also had a barrier of electromagnetic energy that deflected the bullets. She walked toward them before punching them out easily. With none of them left to fight, both heroes stood tall and proud in victory as the police arrived to arrest them.

After a salute and a smile the duo took to the air and flew away.

They flew side by side as they patrolled the skies of their city. Tink kept a close eye on her energy levels. She'd yet to create a better power source for her suit. She really needed one.

If only she could find out what that Night Fury hero from Berk used. His armors were so advanced and awesome. Unlike hers. While impressive, they were made from scrap metal she'd found in the junkyard. And they would sometimes malfunction. Luckily not too often. She'd love to get a look at his design specs. Maybe they could swap ideas.

As she and her sister flew over the Haddock Industries building she smiled as she was anxiously counting down the days until she had a shot at making her dream come true.

* * *

><p><strong>New Fanfic. Decided to hold off on the Mavis and Big Four team up for the Fury an Frist and Pixie ad Snow Sprite team up. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A Chance**

It was the day of the science and inventors convention. Tink practically bounced with anticipation as she counted down the hours in her shift. She looked at the clock frequently as she begged time itself to move faster.

This was it. The day she had a shot to make her dream come true. Where she could impress someone at Haddock Industries enough that they'd offer her a job. Was it a long shot? Hell yes. But that didn't mean she wouldn't take her chances. Better to try and fail then to never try at all.

"And what has you so excited fairy?" came a very unwanted voice. It practically held a sneer. Tink sighed and suppressed a groan as she looked over to see her co-worker, Austin.

"Hello Austin. Nice day isn't it?" Tink said politely with a tight smile. Austin wrinkled his nose as he obnoxiously chewed the gum in his mouth. The unpleasant red head just seemed to love riling Tink up.

"Didn't answer my question fairy," he said. Tink narrowed her eyes at his use of the word fairy. While this normally wouldn't bother her, after all, she was in fact a fairy, he used it as an insult to make a jab at her height.

"Well, today I'm going to be presenting my invention at the science and inventors convention. And hopefully, I can impress someone at Haddock Industries enough to get a job," she answered curtly.

Austin snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh here we go. You know that only happens like once in 1000 times right? Besides, what could you possibly have made to impress a company like that?" he said with a sneer.

Tink scowled as her face turned a bright red. "None of your business," she told him in a huff as she crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"Just face it, you're going to work here all your life and—"

"Hey Tink," came a very welcome distraction. Tink smiled and stood up as Periwinkle came up to the counter.

"Hey Peri," Tink called out.

"Hey Peri," Austin said with a sly grin as she blocked her path. Peri plastered on a fake smile as she prepared herself for more of his flirting.

"Hello Austin," she said politely.

"So, Peri. I was hoping you and I could see a movie today? You know, after my shift. I'm free," he said waggling his eyebrows.

Peri suppressed an eye roll. He thought he was so smooth. "Sorry Austin, I' going with Tink to show off her invention today. But tell me how the movie you see is," she said as she stepped around him. Austin was about to take another shot at her when Tink came to meet her sister after having clocked out.

"C'mon Peri lets go. Bye Austin," Tink called out as she pulled her sister out of the building. Peri laughed at her sister's excitement, she wished her all the luck in the world.

* * *

><p>"NERDS! NERDS EVERYWHERE!" Jack said as he gestured to the entire room he and Hiccup were in. It was full of people and companies showing off their latest gadgets, designs, and plans. And of course Haddock Industries and Dunbroch Corp were there as well. Hiccup had come alone to the convention this time, leaving his business partner and girlfriend to handle other projects.<p>

"Yep. Isn't it great," Hiccup said with a grin as he looked around the room. He was dressed professionally as he kept his eyes out for any potential business opportunities or any new minds that would be a perfect fit for their company. The Haddocks had started out as simple and humble ship builder, so he always kept his eyes open for the diamond in the rough among the unknown and upstarting would be inventor with a revolutionary idea.

"Ugh…why did I come here? I don't know what half these people are talking about," Jack said with a groan.

"Beats me. I told you what I was coming here for."

"I thought I'd see like a laser or something. Not a whole bunch of geeks having nerdgasms over big magnets and robots that shoots beer cans at you."

"Well now you'll just have to suck it up. I'm on the lookout for some new talent. So just follow me, and please, for the love of god, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING," he said stressing the last part.

"How come every time we're around science stuff you're all like 'Don't touch that Jack. Put down that beaker Jack. Don't point that ion beam at me Jack. Don't blow up the base Jack'?" Jack responded indignantly.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he continued forward. Occasionally stopping at a booth to see what a team or a single inventor had to show.

Tink was breathing heavily into a bag. Suddenly she'd been overcome with nervousness as she gazed at all the people around. She was supposed to demonstrate her invention to them all. She was panicking. OH GOD! This was suddenly becoming very real.

Peri watched her, unsure of what to do to help and opted to rub circles in her back for support. "Hey, it'll be ok Tink. Your invention will knock them dead," she said to encourage her.

Tink took one more breath into the bag before pulling away. Then she straightened herself out as she smiled gratefully at Peri. She nodded as she clutched her duffel bag tightly to herself. Then she stood up straight as she walked around the convention. She was amazed to see the things other people made. The competition would definitely be intense. She looked at the clock as she checked the time. Then she looked around for her allocated booth.

She was dressed in a green T-shirt with a white lab coat over it, hoping to look professional. She wore blue jeans with green flats. She had her hair up in a bun as usual and she used a little glamour to his her pointed ears.

Peri wore a baby blue turtleneck sweater with powder blue leggings and teal flats. She also used glamour like her sister did to hide her ears from the humans and kept her wings close to her body. She looked around n interest at the other inventions, but she was sure her sister had the best.

As they walked around together, they got curious stare from a brown haired individual. Jack cocked his head and furrowed his brows as he spotted the two women. There was magic in them. He could sense it. And he could tell they were both using a little glamour magic. He considered looking through it…but that would be a little rude.

Still, he was very curious as to what two magical creature were doing here. Not many magical creature embraced science now a days. Most were still very old school. But he let them be with a shrug as he looked around for Hiccup, whom he'd managed to get separated from.

A few minutes later, Tink was at her booth as a small group of interested science enthusiasts gathered to see what she had to show. Partially out of interest, and partially out of the very attractive white haired female.

Tink took deep breaths as she prepared to show what she had. She looked to Peri for support, and she received it in the form of a nod and a smile. She motioned with her hand to go on. Tink nodded back.

"Hi everyone," she said with a small but nervous smile. The small crowd looked back at her with blank faces. Bored and waiting. "So, my name is Tracy Bell. And I have something I think will really blow your minds." With that she reached into her bag and pulled out her invention.

It was large object reminiscent of a gun. It was two handed and was composed of scrap metal she'd welded and bolted together. Everyone eyed the crude looking object with interest as they looked back to her.

"Now, I know this will sound insane. Like honestly, pure science fiction. But what I have here is a shrinking ray," she said firmly. The people gasped, scoffed, or raised an eyebrow with mixed feelings of interest and skepticism.

"Many of you are probably thinking, 'Yeah right, she's crazy'," she joked. And to her delight, some people laughed, easing the tension and nervousness in her shoulders. "After all, how could an object possibly shrink? It has a set amount of mass that can't just be destroyed. But what my ray does is move that mass into a pocket dimension."

"Now the theories and details I'd have to go through to explain it all would take me all day and night. But how about I just show you?" she said with an eager smile. With a nod to Peri, her sister stepped forward and came to a large object covered with a sheet. Pulling it off, there was a medium sized foldable table.

Peri stepped back and motioned with her to go ahead. With a smile, Tink pointed her shrink ray at the table and fired it up. The ray came to life, lighting up and buzzing in her hands. Everyone watched in anticipation. The ray charged with power and Peri clenched her hands in excitement.

And just as it reached full power and was about to fire. It suddenly sparked in Tink's hand. She yelped as it started to chur and shake while sparking and even smoking violently. Tink smiled weakly at the watching crowd as she gave it a few whacks and urged it to work as if it were a living thing.

But, it was not meant to be as it continued its mad sparking, forcing her to drop it and leap back as it burst into flames. Tink gasped and yelped as it went up in flames, as did her hopes. Luckily, someone rushed forward with a fire extinguisher and put it out. Leaving a smoldering mess that was once her hard work. She looked to the crowed who scowled at their wasted time and started to disperse.

"No, wait, just a slight malfunction. It works I swear!" Tink called out in vain as her hopes and dreams just fell down a bottomless pit. She dropped to her knees in front of her shrink ray and dropped her head in sadness.

Peri came up to her in concern. She knelt down in front of her. "Tink, what happened?"

Tink sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "I don't know. Probably a faulty part inside," she said miserably with a shrug.

"Well, can't you show them the video of your tests? Surely that will work," Peri said hopefully.

"Videos can be faked. I needed to show them here and now that it works. And I failed. If only I had access to better equipment and parts," she said quietly. Defeat washed over her. All her work for not. And now, it could take months to find everything she needed again. Peri came around and hugged her, trying to offer what comfort she could.

All the while, they were being watched. A curious figure had heard what she'd said and he approached them. He stood there, unsure how to announce his presence.

"Um…Ms. Bell, was it?" he said to make himself known. Peri and Tink looked up to the tall man standing behind them. Peri didn't know what to make of him. But Tink's eyes widened in recognition.

"I believe your name was—"

"Henry Harrison Haddock III," Tink said in shock.

Hiccup's face turned upward into a small smile. "No, that's my name. I believe you said yours was Tracy," he quipped.

Tink flushed red as she leapt up. "Oh yes, sorry Mr. Haddockk sir. Haddock. Henry," she said nervously as she extended a hand. "Tracy Bell," she said with a small smile.

"Henry. But my friends call me Hiccup," he said as she took her hand and gave it a shake.

"My friends call me Tink. I tinker. It's what I do," she said. She mentally face palmed at her foolish behavior.

Hiccup chuckled, completely understanding. Then he turned his gaze to the remnants of her work. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "So, that invention of yours. Does it really work?" he asked.

Tink perked up and nodded frantically. "Oh yes. It really does. Just, well—"

"I overheard you saying you don't have the parts. Is that true?" he asked. She nodded. Hiccup hewed the inside of his cheek pensively. If it really did work, this thing could be absolutely amazing. And for her to have made it out of what looked like scrap and junk. She'd have to be one of the greatest inventors he'd ever met. Her skills could be equal, or hell, even greater than his own.

"Alright then. Come with me," he said motioning with his head. Tink and Peri exchanged a glance. Tink paused to scoop up her invention before she and her sister followed after him. Hiccup pulled out his phone and texted Jack to head back to the hotel.

With that he led them to his Limo, which ushered them to the Haddock Industries building.

* * *

><p>Tink looked around in awe as she followed Hiccup through his company's building. She couldn't believe she was in here. She gaped at the research labs they passed. She had the overwhelming urge to run inside of one and start tinkering, but that would be a little rude.<p>

So she let Hiccup lead them to a lab. He punched in code on a security panel and the door slid open to reveal a large lab, full of equipment, metal, wire, and anything she could imagine.

"Alright Tink. So I want to make you a deal," Hiccup said as he sat down in a chair and turned to look at her. She looked at him and nodded for him to explain. "If you're invention does work, it'd be a shame if I couldn't see it all because you lacked the resources to make it happen. So, go ahead," he said as he gestured around the room.

Tink furrowed her brows in confusion.

"You have ten hours to build me your invention. Fix it or make it from scratch, the choice is yours. But at the end of ten hours, I'm want to see it," he said firmly.

"And what happens after?" Tink asked.

"Well, if it does work. I'd like to buy the rights to it. With your permission of course. But even if you don't want that, I'd like to offer you a job," he said with a smile.

"OH MY GOD REALLY?!" Tink shouted. Hiccup chuckled. Flushing red, she coughed and straightened her features.

"Yes," Hiccup said with a nod.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Well, then you wasted my time. I'd like to give you more time, but I'm a busy man. And if you have the theory and designs down, then 10 hours all you need."

Tink looked around the room and smiled. With this, she might be able to do it. Any part she needed she could fabricate from scratch.

"You're on the clock by the way," Hiccup said to snap her form her thoughts. Tink flinched before she got to work. She fired up some computers, allowing Hiccup to unlock them and open the designing programs. She started drawing and building the designs for her work. Her finger flew as she typed away.

She wouldn't let her chance slip by again.

She few around the room, making her designs and welding and fabricating parts with the state of the art equipment. She never rested, never stopped. Eventually the night wore on and it was dark. She began getting tired as she nearly fell asleep. Luckily for her, Hiccup came up to her with some coffee.

"Coffee break. Time out," he said as he took a sip of his own cup. She smiled gratefully, pausing to let the caffeine give her a boost. Then she got back to work.

And 10 hours later…

"Shrink Ray, mark 2," she said proudly as she held it up. Hiccup looked it over and smiled. He stood up and applauded her. Tink smiled back as she looked over to Peri, who was slumped over a lab desk and snoring.

"So, let's see if that thing works," Hiccup suggested. She nodded. Looking around for something. Eventually, her eyes settled on an empty trash can. With a deep breath, a quick prayer, and some aim, she powered up the ray and fired at it. A blue beam of energy shot out of the ray and covered the trash can in an energy field.

Hiccup watched on in astonished. And after only a moment, the trash can began to shrink. It shrank until it almost disappeared. Tink stopped the ray and she and Hiccup came over to the trash can. Leaning down, Hiccup picked it up between two fingers as he stared at it.

His jaw was hanging open. He could hardly believe it. It worked. He looked o Tink, who waited anxiously for him to say something. Hiccup shook his head to focus as he set the trash can down on a table.

"So Ms. Bell, when can you start?"

Tink gasped and covered her mouth to stifle it. And then she let out the giddiest, loudest, and most excited squeal she'd ever produced. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Peri jumped up as she was awoken. "What happened, where are we?" she asked in confusion. Tink immediately rushed to her and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"So, is that a next week?" Hiccup asked as he raised an eyebrow. Tink blinked in realization before turning to him.

"Yes Mr. Haddock sir. I mean…boss," she said with an awkward salute. Hiccup smirked and chuckled. He was about to inquire about buying the rights to her invention when he heard a phone vibrate.

Peri and Tink pulled out their phones and their eyes widened. They exchanged a glance, a silent communication passing between the two of them.

"Sorry Mr. Haddock, I have to go, can we schedule a meeting to discuss this further, that'd be great, can't wait to get started," she called out as she and Peri ran out. Hiccup raised an eyebrow as he watched them run away. He eyes her invention, deciding to store it away for later when his communicator went off. He pulled it out as it streamed him a video of something happening in downtown Never city.

He smiled a little in excitement. Some action. This may not be his city, but if he could help he would. And besides that…

He was curious about this Pixie hero.

He called up Jack to tell him to meet up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Peri and Tink rushed to her storage unit. Tink was all smiles, she'd done it. She could hardly believe it. But she shook it off. Now was not the time for that. She needed to focus on the task at hand.<p>

A frequent annoyance had just shown up and Pixie and Snow Sprite were needed.

After all, who else was going to stop whatever plan _Hook_ had planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Isn;t Hiccup nice? She got the job. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Like a Mirror**

In downtown Never City the nefarious group known as the hook pirates were wreaking havoc. The Hook pirates were thieves, stealing anything they could get their hands on. Especially advanced technology. They stole from companies, using their plunder for their own evil ends.

Currently, jewelry stores, technology stores, and other businesses were under assault. The people ran in terror as the policemen tried to intervene, only to be met with fire from machine guns and energy weapons from the Hook pirates.

"Take that ya scurvy dogs!" one of them shouted with glee as she opened fire on the police. He covered his allies while they moved their plunder to their small hover ship, getting ready to take it far away and back to their boss and leader.

As he turned his attention to more policemen, he smiled, ready to open fire. But a shadow passed overhead, and before he could look up, his gun was frozen solid in a blue flash. He cursed as he dropped it and leapt back. It clattered to the ground and broke from the brittleness. He growled before a yellow bolt of electrical energy zapped him in the chest. He went stiff as it coursed through his body, causing him t rock backwards and fall.

His comrades looked up to see the two heroines of Never City looking down at them.

"BLOW THEM OUT OF THE SKY!" one of them shouted. They all immediately lifted their guns and took aim, the heroines split up, speeding and zigzagging through the air as they avoided fire, all while returning fire of their own. Hitting the pirates with ice and electricity.

The citizens of Never City watched from behind the police barricade and cheered for them as they fought. Especially the little girls who loved the two fairy heroes. Pixie and Snow Sprite smiled as they protected the people, glad to be of service and do the right thing.

Meanwhile, on top of a building. The scene was being closely observed by two other heroes.

"Should we intervene?" Frost asked Fury as he watched the women battle. He'd heard of these two, Pixie and Snow Sprite. He wondered what people would think if they knew they were real fairies.

"Nah, their city. Don't want to step on any toes," Fury said in rejection. He remained silent as his scanners fed him information on Pixie's armor. He had to admit, it was pretty impressive.

Below, the pirates were growing frustrated. They growled as they heard the cheers of the people. One of them decided to shit them up. He aimed a missile launcher at them, and with wicked smile, he fired. The people gasped and screamed as they started to scramble out of the way. Pixie moved quickly, she shot down and into the missile's path. She crossed her arms over her chest, activating her energy barrier. The missile collided, creating an explosion of fire and smoke that obscured the hero from view.

The people held their breaths as they feared the worst. Even Snow Sprite looked down in worry for her partner. But soon enough the smoke cleared, and Pixie stood there unharmed, her barrier holding as the yellow crackling sphere did its job. She smiled at the pirates proudly, causing them to growl in irritation.

A scream pierced the air, Pixie looked over her shoulder to see some citizen pointing up, and she followed their gaze and saw the hover ship for the pirates moving. A gun came out from the front, it pointed itself a Snow Sprite, she gasped as she shot into the air, gaining altitude as she was fired upon, she flew above the building, swerving, veering, and staying just ahead of the blasts.

Pixie narrowed her eyes as she flew up at the ship. She went for the canon, she gripped it with both hands and with a grunt, and she ripped it off. She threw the cannon to the ground.

"Wow, they're like the hotter, curvier version of us," Frost said in amazement. He watched as Snow Sprite used her icy blasts to freeze the pirates to the ground, or their weapons to brittleness.

Fury nodded in agreement. His scanners zoomed in on Snow Sprite, doing a scan of her gauntlets. He noticed how they seemed to channel her power through them like Frost's cane.

But then another cannon popped out from the side, she whirled around and gasped before she was shot. She went hurdling toward the ground, she crashed into it. Her armor held, protecting her from being killed, she crossed her arms to activate her barrier. But she heard a sputter and her gauntlets and armor gave off a disheartening spark.

She groaned, knowing full well that her barrier generator had just malfunctioned. She was fired upon again, taking a gamble, she flew towards the pirates, they yelped as she sped at them. And her bluff worked, the ship stopped firing, not wanting to hit their comrades.

Now in the midst of the pirates, Pixie started swinging, sending them tumbling back from her power suit's increased strength. She grabbed their weapons out of their hands, tossing them away, shooting them with her electric blasts.

One of the pirates was getting annoyed. He pulled out his rocket launcher and took aim at her. He contemplated firing, waiting for just the right moment. But he forgot about her partner, in a blue flash, he was struck in the shoulder. He cried out and flinched, causing him to fire his weapon. But in his moment of distraction he aimed upward, the missile flew into the air, passed the battling heroine and collided with a billboard.

With a screech the billboard teetered as its structure was weakened. It came off it supports and went over, falling and heading for a group of screaming citizens below.

Pixie gasped as she threw some pirates aside. She flew at the billboard, she placed herself in the center of it and beat her wings as hard and fast as she could as she attempted to stop its fall. Snow Sprite attempted to help, but she was suddenly ensnared by a net launcher, she fell to the ground and struggled to get free. The pirates sneered and cackled as several them moved in on her. She was wide eyed and helpless as she struggled to free herself.

Pixie noticed her sister's distress and wanted to get to her, but she was still trying stop the billboard's fall. She panicked, not knowing what to do. Save the citizens, or her sister?

Luckily, she didn't have to choose. The billboard was suddenly lifted off of her. She blanched for a second as its weight was suddenly gone. Then she heard the hum of thrusters. She turned in the air to see someone behind her, dressing in black metallic armor and supporting the weight of the billboard by himself.

"Hello, you must be—"

"Night Fury," Pixie muttered in amazement. Eyes wide as she recognized the hero from Berk in an instant.

"No, that's my name, I believe your name is Pixie," Fury joked, smiling underneath his helmet. "You wanna move those people," he said as he motioned with his head downward.

"Oh, right," Pixie said snapping back to reality, she glanced over to her sister first, only to find her being assisted, by a familiar figure she recognized as Fury's partner, Frost. She flew downward and scooped up the citizens as Fury slowed the billboard's fall, when everyone was out of the way he touched down and slowly set the billboard on the street.

Frost twirled his staff as she knocked out the pirates, freezing them and blowing them away with the wind. When he had enough space he pulled the net off of Snow Sprite.

Pixie and Fury eyed the ship still hovering over their heads. "Wanna help me out?" Fury asked as he looked to Pixie.

"Oh, yeah, what do you have in mind?" she asked. Fury smiled underneath his helmet as he flew at the ship, it was about to open fire on him but he raised a gauntlet and fired at them, destroying them in an instant. Then he aimed for a thruster keeping it in the air. He shot a missile at it, taking it out.

The hover ship went up on a smoky mess as it started to spin off balance and come down. Fury flew underneath it, activating his thruster just enough to slow its descent and lower it to the ground. Pixie helped, and together they were able to get it to the ground with only minor damages to the building surrounding it.

Fury ripped the door of the side of the ship and went inside, Pixie followed behind. Frost and Snow Sprite subdued the remaining pirates on the ground with minimum effort. The crowd cheered and waved to them in congratulations.

Frost smiled proudly, bowing and waving back. He glanced to Snow Sprite to find him giving him s strange look. And to his own surprise, he recognized her.

"Peri?" Frost said in recognition.

"Jack?" Snow Sprite said as she cocked her head to the side. As the two recognized the other they were joined by Pixie and Fury.

Pixie and Frost watched as their partners seemed to recognize the other. But Fury suddenly got an alert within his helmet. With a curse, he suddenly took to the air and flew off. Frost blinked in surprise before following after him. Pixie and Snow Sprite exchanged a glance, and in the next moment they were in pursuit.

Within a few minutes the heroes were at the Haddock Industries building. And Fury was shocked appalled and angry to find much of it destroyed and ransacked. He watched his employees being ushered out of the damaged parts of the building, some of them injured. He went inside and saw much of his company's property gone.

"Hook," Pixie muttered from behind, equally as angry. "He must have used the attack downtown as a distraction," she concluded. Fury scowled underneath his helmet as he kept glancing around. He knew of Hook. The notorious leader of technology thieves. And after a few minutes, he took note of a very certain item missing.

Tink's shrink ray. He cursed under his breath. But taking a breath through the nose, he turned to Pixie.

"Alright Ms. Pixie, how about we trade notes?"

* * *

><p>On the rooftop of a building, Fury was trying to get more information on Hook from Pixie. Emphasis on <em>trying. <em>Pixie however seemed be much more curious about another matter entirely. His armor. She was bombarding him with questions about it as she scanned it and got very much in his personal space to investigate it.

"Wow, what kind of alloy is this?" Pixie said in childish delight and admiration. She grabbed one of his hands and extended it so she could get a closer look at his armored arm and gauntlet. "Incredible."

She dropped his arm as she circled around him. "Oh, look at these wings," she said as she gave the collapsed wings a jerk. She ran a finger over the bladed edges in fascination. "So sharp."

"Anyway Pixie, about Hoo—"

"Oh, now what is this?" she said as she came up in front of him and began examining his chest plate. Specifically the point at which his plasma core was attached. Her scanners were doing their job as they pinpointed his power source "What kind of power source is this? I've never seen or heard of anything like this. Its power levels are crazy!"

"I call it the Plasma Core, it's a perpetual energy battery I created," Fury answered. He couldn't help but smile as he heard her gasp.

"No way!"

"What about yours?" he asked curiously.

"Modified super charged Lithium Ion. Plus some solar panels," she answered with a shrug. He nodded in understanding. Then his own curiosity began to stir as he looked over her suit.

"Titanium?"

"Yeah, lightweight. Plus…I kind of have a…allergic reaction to iron," she said vaguely. He raised an eyebrow underneath his helmet but didn't question it. He looked down at her hands, his scanners feeding him designs and information.

"Hmm. Bioelectric energy. And an electromagnetic energy barrier. Very nice," he said impressed. Pixie smiled at his praise.

SLAP!

The sound of hand hitting cheek suddenly turned their attention to their partners. They saw as Periwinkle angrily glared dagger at Jack who held his arms up in an attempt to calm her.

"Peri, you aren't still mad are you?" he asked nervously. Peri continued to scowl at him. Hovering a little off the ground she rose just above him to glare down at him. Then she pointed her palms at him and blasted him in the chest with ice. Jack yelped and rolled backward from the blast. Luckily not being too bothered by it since he was protected by cold from his own magic.

"You seem a little mad," Jack muttered as he got up. Peri growled before she blasted him again. She was going to continue when Tink ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Peri! What are you doing?" she asked in shock.

"You two know each other?" Fury asked looking between them.

Frost chuckled sheepishly. "Haha, yeah."

"How?" Tink asked curiously. Peri blushed and shuffled on her feet. But with a sigh she leaned toward Pixie and whispered into her ear.

Meanwhile, Fury came up beside Jack. He leaned over to speak quietly to him. "This looks like a one night stand you never called back. Am I right?" he asked, having encountered this scene several times before in Berk.

Jack smiled and shrugged innocently. "Yeah. You haven't had sex until you've done it with a fairy."

"You're a pig bro."

"I am who I am. Or was," Jack said helplessly. He was different now that he was in a committed relationship with Punz. But he'd been quite the playboy for many years, using his status as a professional athlete as a way to pick up women.

Suddenly both women marched up to him. Both wearing a frown. Jack gulped nervously before Pixie slapped him across the face, followed by Snow Sprite in the other direction. He was spun by the blows as he brought his hands up to his face.

"OWW!" he cried out in pain. "Dude, back up?" he asked looking to Fury. Fury raised his arms and took a step back, not getting anywhere near this.

Suddenly he was hit with an electric shock.

To the groin. His eyes bugged out of his head as he stiffened. Cradling his join he released a strangled sputter before he fell sideways to the ground.

"That's for my sister," Pixie said with a growl.

"So anyway, how about we go somewhere else to talk about Hook?" Fury suggested. Pixie nodded. Flapping her wings, she floated off the ground.

"Sure, follow us," she said before flying away. Her sister followed after. Fury was about to as well but paused to look at Jack, who released a pained groan.

"Coming Jack?" he asked in amusement.

Jack remained on the ground as he lifted a hand and flipped him off.

* * *

><p>"So…you guys are fairies? Real fairies?" Fury asked in surprise. The women nodded. They were in Tink's storage unit now. And they were talking and the subject of them being fairies came up. "That's pretty amazing. The only other fairy I've met was Hummingbird of the guardians.<p>

"Ah, so that explains your 'allergy' to iron," Fury said in realization. Pixie nodded in confirmation.

Meanwhile, Frost was getting cold glares from Snow Sprite. And to his own admission, he had deserved them. She was naïve about the human world and he'd taken advantage of that. He'd been a real asshole.

"Look Peri, I'm sorry. Ok?" he offered. She just kept up her glare. He sighed as he pressed on. "I was a major asshole. I won't lie. If I were a fairy, and I had a talent, it would be being an asshole," he joked. And to his glee, Peri's mouth twitched upward into a small smile. "I'd be an asshole fairy. But I wasn't all terrible, right? I gave you that cold charm so you could live out here, remember?"

Peri's face softened. She pulled out a small snowflake shaped medallion, enchanted with a cold spell to give her all the cold she needed since, as a Frost fairy, she couldn't live in places without constant cold temperatures. With a sigh, she nodded.

"So, can we start over? Please? I'm not asking for forgiveness, just, friends maybe?" he asked hopefully. He extended his hand out as an olive branch. And after a few moments of waiting, she accepted it.

"Friends," she said with a nod. He smiled, glad to hear it.

"Wait a sec…I now these specs." Fury suddenly said. He was looking at a wall of Pixie's invention designs. Pixie stiffened as he was looking over her shrink ray plan. She suddenly moved in front of him as she tried to obscure his view.

"No…no you don't. These are just top secret…very high level…early development stuff…no biggie,"" she said frantically. But Fury wasn't convinced.

"The Shrink Ray?" Fur whispered in recognition.

Pixie gasped, her identity in serious danger of being compromised. She watched as Fury turned his gaze to her. And though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was staring right at her. She shrunk under his gaze and fiddled nervously with her hands.

"Tracy Bell?"

Tink's eyes went wide. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Superhero 101, secret identity.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," Fury said in amusement. She cocked her head in confusion. Then she watched in astonishment as Fury's helmet began unfastening itself. Then he raised his hand up to his head before pulling it off.

"Mr. Haddock?" Tink gasped out in shock. Hiccup looked down at her and smiled.

"Well, looks like I found that diamond in the rough after all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Upgrades**

Tink stared in stunned silence as she just learned that her boss was Night Fury. Her mouth hung open in utter shock. Hiccup coughed to snap her back to reality.

"I have to say Ms. Bell. You skills are some of the best I've ever seen. To think you could even make armor that rivals my own with nothing but junk is incredible," Hiccup said genuinely impressed. Tink smiled, and with sigh she unfastened her helmet before pulling it off. She ran a hand though her hair as she looked up at her boss.

"Thank you Mr. Haddock," she said with a nod.

"Just call me Hiccup."

"Then call me Tink," she replied. He smiled and agreed with a nod.

"So, Tink, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that my identity needs to be kept a secret, right?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow. Tink nodded in complete understanding. "Good. Now, let's talk about Hook," he suggested.

With a nod Tink began speaking of Hook, the nefarious thief who stole technology from other companies. Hiccup listened intently, already thinking of ways to stop this man. He was very angry. His company's property had been taken. And his employees had been put under threat. He vowed to put Hook behind bars.

After Tink finished her explanation, pursed his lips in thought. Looks like he and Frost could use a hand. He contemplated calling in Merida and Rapunzel, but decided that Pixie and Snow Sprite should be enough if they combined forces. With a smile he looked up and into Tink's eyes. He looked down at her armor as an idea came to mind.

"Tink. What do you think about giving your armor some major upgrades?" he asked.

Tink's eyes became the size of dinner plates at what he was implying. There was only one answer to give.

"YES!"

* * *

><p>Tink and Peri were back at their apartment while Tink practically hopped around the room. Tomorrow Hiccup was going to bring her to the labs at the Haddock Industries tower to design her a new set of armor. With Haddock Industries tech. She was so excited.<p>

Peri watched with a smile as Tink enthusiastically talked about her ideas for upgrades. She babbled on and on, throwing out ideas and concepts Peri had no hope of understanding. She'd never seen Tink so excited.

"Hiccup is so awesome," Tink said enthusiastically. Peri smiled and raised an eyebrow. She wondered…

"What do you think of Hiccup Tink?"

Tink looked to her sister and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Peri said as she took a sip of some juice innocently.

Tink furrowed her brows before they wined in realization. "Oh, you think I like him?" she asked in surprise.

Peri looked at her and shrugged.

"Ugh, Peri, he's my boss," Tink said as she gradually began to turn red.

"So?"

"Ugh…'So?'…You don't just…gah," Tink huffed as she waved her off dismissively.

"All I'm saying Tink, is that you're always working. You live in the human world but you never experience the things in it. Like relationships, clubs, stuff like that. Don't you get lonely?"

"I'm not lonely, I have you," Tink reminded her.

Peri sighed and rolled her eyes. Clearly Tink didn't understand what she was getting at. Standing up she went to her room to get some sleep, leaving a confused Tink standing there.

Tink shrugged. Though her sister did have a point. They'd been living in the human world for some time now. And Peri had embraced it. She'd dated, gone out to clubs, all that. While Tink only ever focused on her career. She decided to start giving the human world more of a shot soon. Right after she started her job and got her life on track.

* * *

><p>"You getting any of this?" Jack asked Peri as they sat off to the side and watched Hiccup and Tink discuss designs concepts and improvements. They were throwing around a lot of words he couldn't make out.<p>

"I still don't understand how my cell phone works," Peri said blankly as she looked back and forth between them.

Tink and Hiccup were at a computer as they began drawing up parts designs. Hiccup was trying to make the newer version of Tink's armor high tech, speedy, but still powerful. He and Tink had some clashing ideas, their creative minds trying to dominate the other.

"Look, what if we just," Tink erased a few lines to draw up another. Hiccup looked it over and cocked his head to the side.

"Not bad, alright then," he said with a nod. With a smile they moved onto other parts as they continued to work. Additionally they also drew up designs for new armor for Peri. And improved designs for her gauntlets as well.

They worked tirelessly, taking measurements of both women to get the dimensions just right. And while they worked, Tink couldn't help but think back to what Peri had said. She looked at Hiccup as they worked, she cocked her head to the side as she considered him.

After living among humans for so long, she had developed a certain opinion on who she found attractive among them. And Hiccup fell into the attractive category in her mind. Then there was also the fact that he was outstandingly smart. That was definitely a plus.

As they worked their conversation drifted to their lives.

"So, twigs and buttons?" Hiccup asked with a chortle.

Tink laughed along with him. "Hey, that's high tech to a fairy," Tink insisted as she tried to stifle her giggles. They'd gotten to the subject of her life. She talked about how she was called a Tinker fairy. A fairy with a natural talent of building things. She told him how she used to make 'advanced' gadgets back home from the simplest of things.

She also told him the story about how she once tried to fight her destiny. To be something she simply wasn't and how it ended in disaster.

"Oh, I know that feeling trust me. I once tried to play football," Hiccup stated. Tink laughed, earning an eye roll from Hiccup. "Yeah, yeah. It was terrible. I did it to try and impress my dad. Everyone was like twice my size and weight. Never tried that again. Instead I focused on the things I was good at. And here I am," he said with a smile as he gestured around them.

Tink nodded in understanding, they had much in common it seemed. Tink then began to explain why she left. She explained she wanted to expand her horizons, learn to make the magnificent things the humans could make.

"I mean after a century of making things from sticks and trinkets, things get a little old. And nothing ever really changes back home. It always—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. You're over 100 years old?" Hiccup asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. So anyway everything always routine and—,"

"You're a century old?" Hiccup asked again, still focused on that fact.

"Yes. I'm a fairy. Immortal," Tink explained casually. Hiccup still blinked in surprise before he finally wrapped his head around that.

"I love Tinkering. When I'm working on something, my mind just feels…"

"Right?" Hiccup finished. She looked to him and smiled before nodding in total agreement.

Eventually they finished all the design work. Hiccup said he'd handle the fabrication of all the parts and told Tink she could head home. With a nod she did. She went home and anxiously awaited for the next day. When her new armor would be complete.

* * *

><p>Tink and Peri stood in front of Hiccup as he had a sheet over their new armors. He smiled as he kept them in suspense.<p>

"Oh just show them already Hiccup," Jack said with an eye roll.

Relenting, Hiccup pulled the sheet away, revealing the two armors underneath. Both women gasped and beamed happily. They were so awesome! Sleek, shiny, advanced. They looked much like their old costumes. And of course there were slits in the back for their wings to fit poke out. Made from Haddock Industries most advanced software and parts with the addition of Hiccup's secret alloy. Tink looked the armors up and down until her gaze settled on the chest plate. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Is that a—"

"A plasma core? Yes," Hiccup answered. In the center of the chest plate was a glowing yellow plasma core. And on Peri's was a glowing white one. "I trust you Tink. And I thought you could use one," he said with a smile.

Tink looked back at the armors in absolute admiration. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she could build something like this.

"Wanna test them out?" Hiccup suggested.

He didn't even have to ask.

* * *

><p>The citizens of Never city went about their day in peace. The weather was pleasant. The skies were clear, and no criminal activities were happening at the moment. Though they were of course wary of another attack by those dastardly pirates. But they knew their two heroes would keep them safe like they always did.<p>

The citizens walked around as they went about their lives. Until suddenly, an explosion split the sounds of the city. The people stopped and looked up to the sky as they saw two blurs streak over their heads at blinding speeds. One green and gold, followed by another of blue and white.

"Woohoo!" Pixie shouted as she flew over the streets of Never City. She could hardly believe how fast her new suit was. And a diagnostic report showed absolutely no flaws or problems. She glanced at her energy levels and was delighted to see they'd hadn't even taken a hit. Her wings beat while the addition of thrusters on her back pushed her speed to the limit.

She slowed down to hover in the air as she did a twirl. Her sister pulled up alongside of her and laughed in exhilaration.

"We're like fast fly fairies," she said in amazement. Pixie nodded in agreement. Snow Sprite looked around as her goggles, now equipped with scanners by Hiccup, fed her information on her surroundings. The gauntlets on her hands had also been upgraded considerably. Allowing her to better focus her powers.

"Come on, let's go," Pixie said as she activated her thrusters and shot into the sky. She shouted in joy and excitement as the wind whipped passed her. She broke the sound barrier as the combination of her wings and thrusters gave her a burst of speed. Her sister followed behind, laughing all the way.

"Enjoying the suit I take it?" came Fury's voice from her headpiece. She laughed.

"Definitely. It's awesome," she said in reply.

"How's that plasma core doing?"

"Fully functional. It's outstanding. I could kiss you," she said enthusiastically. She blinked in surprise and blushed at her last words. "I…mean…not like actually…just…"

"Its ok, I get it," Fury said with a chuckle.

She released a breath. Embarrassed but deciding to enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter. Upgrades. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hook**

After the successful christening of their new armors, the group had gone back to Tink and Peri's apartment to celebrate. They opened up some wine as they toasted to a job well done. As they drank their wine, Tink and Hiccup kept going back and forth as they kept swapping ideas. Using each other as a sounding board. They laughed and chortled as they bantered back and forth.

It was nice. Neither of them really had anyone to talk to about their crazy inventions. Jack and Peri watched in utter confusion. They exchanged a glance and shrugged as they let the two braniacs talk. Eventually, minutes turned to hours as the night drew on. Jack and Peri eventually passed out on the couch from exhaustion. Tink and Hiccup however continued their chat.

"So you're telling me you can shrink?" Hiccup asked in amazement.

"Yeah, that's actually where I got the idea for my shrink ray," Tink said with a nod.

"…You have to show me," Hiccup said insistently. "I have to see this," Hiccup said eagerly. Tink blushed a little. But she stood and told him to wait as she went to her room. Inside, she changed into a shirt with hole in the back for her wings.

She came back out with her wings showing. Hiccup gaped wide eyed at them. He stood as he made his way over to them. Then he circled around behind her as he examined them. He ran a finger over them and touched them in fascination. Tink looked over her shoulder at him. She couldn't help but blush at his intense look.

To fairies, wings weren't that interesting. They were normal, so it was strange to see someone have such an intense interest in them.

"Wow. And you can fly with these," Hiccup muttered.

"Yeah, but not without Pixie dust. Weird I know," Tink admitted with a smile. Hiccup hummed thoughtfully. Then he took a step back.

"Alright, let's see you shrink."

With a nod, Tink flapped her wings and hovered just off the ground. Then with quick midair twirl and a yellow, flash, she was fairy sized. Hiccup's jaw fell open. He was amazed. It seemed no matter how many incredible things he'd seen in his career as a hero, he never ceased to find something mind blowing.

Tink hovered just in front of him and laughed at his gob smacked expression. Hiccup chuckled alongside of her as he heard her bell like giggles. He stopped as he raised a palm up and laid it out for her. Tink lowered herself as she came toward him before landing on his open palm. She smiled up at him as he looked at her more closely.

"How do you do that?" Hiccup whispered. Tink shrugged before she began speaking. But of course Hiccup only heard bell like jingles. His expression must have belayed his ignorance as she stopped. She sighed before hovering off his arm. With a quick twirl, and another flash, she was human sized again.

But she'd miscalculated the space her human form would take up. When she was human sized again she found herself very much in Hiccup's personal space. She looked up as heat started rushing to her cheeks. She was so close she could count his freckles.

"Oops. Sorry, my bad," she muttered in apology as she took a few small steps back. "So anyway, it's magic," she explained.

"Of course. Magic. I swear it can do anything," Hiccup said in amazement.

"Yeah, and I even use a little glamour to hide my ears," she added. She turned her head and moved some hair aside to show Hiccup her pointed fairy ears. He 'ohed' in astonishment.

The rest on the night consisted of them talking about fairies. Tink pointed out the star that would lead them to her home if one had magic. Hiccup was filled with never ending questions on how such things they did were possible. Tink didn't have many answers that didn't respond with 'magic'.

They talked on and into the next day. Only when the sun came up and Hiccup was forced to stifle a yawn did he wake Jack up so they could leave.

Hiccup said goodbye to Tink and wished her a happy morning. And his smile made her heart flutter a little. With a nervous smile and slightly pink cheeks she shut the door.

* * *

><p>Tink paced around her apartment and chewed her thumbnail nervously. This could not be happening. This would only complicate things after things had finally started to work out. She shook her head to try and rid herself of her nagging thoughts of Hiccup. Her boss.<p>

She liked him. She found that a little bewildering. She liked a human. She supposed it wasn't too crazy. Peri had human boyfriends. She dated. But she found this experience all too new and unknown. There was a fluttering and flip flopping in her chest and stomach at the thought of the incredible man she'd come to know.

He was so much like her. Smart, curious, bold to a point others would find crazy. And they just understood each other. Their talk last night had felt so natural. Ideas flew back and forth as their ideas finally found a listening ear. It was hard, and a little frustrating to not be able to share your thoughts with someone. She did have Peri, and she was a great listener. But she didn't understand her ideas half the time.

She was also curious to what being in a relationship with someone was like. Tink had never felt the desire for romantic companionship in her century of life. But now she couldn't stop thinking about it. She wondered what it was like to be with someone in such an intimate way. Peri seemed happy when she had a boyfriend. She would constantly gush about the cute things they did together, and about how great he was.

She'd be lying if she said she felt absolutely no longing for something like that as well. Her excuse used to always be she was focused on getting her dream job. And now that she had it…what was stopping her now?

Oh yeah…he was her boss. It was unprofessional. Yeah…that's it. She nodded with as much finality as she could muster. That didn't happen. One would not, should not, and could not date their boss. She tried telling herself that to try and squash the growing feeling.

With a miserable groan, Tink walked over to her window and looked outside. Her gaze rested on the Haddock Industries building where she would begin her new job soon. She pressed her face against the glass and sighed. She closed her eyes and did nothing. Until a shadow suddenly blocked out the light streaming in from outside.

She opened her eyes and looked out and up to see a large floating ship passing over the city.

"Hook," Tink muttered. With narrowed eyes she rushed to wake her sister. Now was not the time for acting like a lovesick puppy. Now was the time for action.

* * *

><p>Pixie and Snow Sprite flew through the air as they pursued the floating airship. For inside they knew would be Hook. As they flew over the city in pursuit, Tink looked around as she saw the people gasping in shock at its appearance. For it was fairly large. Just under the size of a naval battleship.<p>

Where Hook had acquired such an advanced ship, she'd never know. But it had to be stopped. As they got closer, they were suddenly fired upon as cannon came out of the sides and underbelly of the ship. The fairies cursed as they veered and spun to avoid taking a hit.

It would be easy if they could simply shoot the ship down. But that would mean crushing maybe thousands of people under its bulk. The women narrowed their eyes in determination as they continued to advance. They narrowly avoided being shot down. But thanks to the speed and maneuverability of their new armors, they got through the barrage without taking a hit.

Leading the way, Tink locked onto a cannon through her visor's new targeting systems. Then from nooks and crannies on her armor, several small missile shot out. They flew at the cannon before impacting, blowing it apart and leaving a hole just big enough for them to get through.

Smiling, they put on a burst of speed before finally they entered the bowels of the ship. Tink looked around as her scanners looked for any sign of the enemy. Hovering, she flew through the ship's depths with Snow Sprite right behind her. While they did, they ran into several of Hook's men. They knocked them aside, stunning them with electric blasts before freezing them to the floor.

Up, and up they went, getting nearer and nearer to eh main deck and the captain's quarters. Eventually they reached a set of large metal door. Coking back a fist, Pixie rush at it before she punched it with all her might. The door bent inward and with a screech fell forward.

Pixie burst into the flight deck, much to the shock of its crew. They whirled around with stunned expression before with a shout, they drew their weapons to open fire. Pixie immediately crossed her arms and activated her barrier. The barrier did its job and bullets and energy blasts came flying at her. She held the barrier up, allowing her partner to peek around the side and blast at the people shooting them. She froze the weapons in their hands solid, forcing the men to drop them and leap back as the ice spread and caused their weapons to shatter.

Soon no one was left to fire at them. Leaving the two women smiling proudly. The men glared at them angrily until the sound of clapping cut through the air. The women looked in the center of the room to see a large chair. It swiveled around, revealing a man sitting down with a haughty expression on his face.

This was hook. He was dressed in a long red leather coat with black pants. He had a hook nosed with curly shoulder length black hair with a thin mustache on his upper lip. On his left hand was a large robotic prosthetic in the shape of a hook. It earned him his moniker and was capable of slicing through flesh and even steel.

"Well, if it isn't the heroes of Never City," he drawled in amusement. Pixie growled before firing an electric blast at him. But it was deflected by an energy shield as Hook pointed his robotic arm forward. "Good old Haddock Tech," Hook said with a smirk. Pixie glared at him underneath her helmet.

Hook chuckled as he stood up. He didn't seem to have any weapons on him. Nothing except his robotic arm. He smiled evilly at them.

"But the most interesting thing I came across recently in our last raid," he paused as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out something small that rested in the palm of his hand. Pixie and Snow Sprite eyed his hand in confusion. Until suddenly the thing in his palm grew. It grew until it took on the form of a large energy blaster.

Pixie's eyes widened in surprise. It was her shrink ray technology. Only reverse engineered. She narrowed her eyes at him. How dare he!

Hook smiled as he leveled the blaster at them. His men all reached for more weapons and smiled evilly along with their captain.

"Now we'll be taking your armor too ladies," Hook said evenly. Pixie charged her gauntlets with energy. Like hell he would. Hook narrowed his eyes as he began building power in his blaster. His men did the same. Pixie swept her gaze across the room. Outnumbered. Not ideal.

"Sir, we he incoming missiles at 12'o clock," one of the men suddenly said as the alarm on the computer console went off. Hook's eyes widened and he turned to look at his man when suddenly the deck shook.

Explosions were heard outside and one of the men pulled up a video feed.

Pixie smiled as she saw Fury firing at the ship while he and Frost were coming to help them. Hook cursed. "Damn, more heroes," he muttered in distaste. "Men, battle stations," he ordered. The men all hopped to their positions. Meanwhile, Hook turned his attention to the heroines in front of him. An electrical current suddenly began running through his hook as stared them down.

"Time to die heroes."

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Allies**

Fury and Frost flew towards the airship at blinding speed. They'd seen it almost immediately and had suited up as fast as they could. Fury tried to reach Pixie and Snow Sprite, but he hadn't had any luck. He figured they must have gone to try and face Hook. But Fury and Frost we're going to back them up. As they got nearer they began scanning the side of the ship to find a way inside.

But to their annoyance, the side opened up to reveal not only cannons, but smaller, piloted aircrafts. With guns. Fury and Frost both cursed as they split up. The veered and spun as the smaller ships began pursuing them. Fury glanced behind them as he zigzagged and teetered to avoid taking fire. What he wouldn't give to have the Timberjack with him right now.

Glancing over his shoulder, his scanners locked onto one of the pursuing ships. In the next instant missiles flew from his armor. They collided with it, damaging the thrusters enough to send it toward the ground.

There were still several in pursuit. Gaining speed he went into a steep vertical climb. The other ships were right on him as he shot into the sky. He continued to gain altitude, waiting for just the right moment. And then, he deactivated his thrusters. He remained in the air for a moment before gravity took hold and sent him toward into a nose dive. With his wings extended he began to madly spin as the ship began veering out of his way. But some of them were unlucky enough to get slashed apart by his razor sharp wings.

He managed to down at least six of them before he pulled out of his dive. He activated his thrusters as he set his sights on more ships before wishing Pixie good luck and mentally promising to get to her as soon as he could.

* * *

><p>Inside the ship, Hook singlehandedly fought the two heroes. He kept them at bay as he swung and fired at them. His hook hand coursed with electricity as he swung at them, attempting to slash them part. And from the pockets of his coat he would pull an extensive array of weapons that would start out small before growing to full size.<p>

Pixie growled as she saw her technology being used by a villain. It made her sick to her stomach just thinking about it. She rolled out of the way as Hook fired his blaster at her. Snow Sprite narrowed her eyes and leapt in front of Pixie as he was about to fire on her.

She quickly raised a hand up and fired an icy blast into the barrel, freezing it solid. Hook growled before tossing it aside. Snow Sprite leapt forward. She activated the modification Hiccup had added to her gauntlets. She formed an icy pike out from it and thrust it forward. Hook nimbly dodged before he thrust his hook at her.

The hook fired from his hand, revealing a length of metal wire connecting it to the prosthetic base. It wrapped around Snow Sprite before filling her with an electric shock. She screamed in pain before Pixie rushed forward, she quickly pried the cable off of her. Using the strength of her suit she yanked on it, sending Hook flying forward.

Hook yelped as he came flying at Pixie. Pixie narrowed her eyes and cocked back a fist before she punch him right in the face, sending him flying into the hangar of the airship. Hook rubbed his jaw as he stood up.

He smiled as he noticed he now had more room to fight. Pixie and Snow Sprite came in after him, dropping into a battle stance to continue their fight.

Hook let out a battle cry as he swung his hook at Pixie. Pixie waited and caught the hook with her hand. Hook smiled as he let the electric current run through, intending to electrocute her. But to his surprise, it did nothing.

Pixie smiled as her armor just drained the electricity into her plasma core. A little upgrade she'd added to the armor. Activating a small blade on her gauntlet she slice the end of the hook off. Hook cursed as he drew a sword from his pocket. He was about to charge them when Snow Sprite froze a patch of ground in front of him. He stepped onto it and lost balance. He wheeled his arms around in an attempt to stay upright before he fell face first.

Pixie and Snow Sprite couldn't help but chuckle. Hook rolled off the patch of ice before leaping to his face. His face was red in anger, the two heroines were making a fool of him. From his pocket he suddenly drew a familiar object.

Pixie gasped. It looked like her shrink ray. Only it was small enough to fit in one hand. She guessed it must have been redesigned by Hook or one of his crew. With a sneer he aimed at them and fired. He hit them both with the energy beam, shrinking them down.

"Haha. Now you two are no threat to me at all. I can just squash you like insects," Hook said evilly. Pixie and Snow Sprite exchanged a glance. This actually wasn't that bad. They were already accustomed to this size. With a shrug, Pixie flew at Hook, she cocked back her fist before punching him in the face. The strength of her small suit giving her enough to actually hurt him. Then she upper cutted him. Hook growled as he drew a sword and attempted to hack at her. But her small size just made her a harder target.

As Hook kept trying to hit the two tiny fairies, the ship suddenly shook. Hook nearly lost his balance. Then a screech was heard from the hangar doors. They all glanced over to see them being pried open. Fury drew more power from his plasma core as he pried the doors open. He opened them just enough to let Frost fly in first.

And then he jumped in himself. He came flying straight at Hook, he blasted at him, sending the pirate flying back against a far wall before he landed.

He surveyed the situation and noticed a tiny Pixie and Snow Sprite. "You guys ok?" he asked them.

He women nodded before they did a midair twirl. And in a white and yellow flash, they were human sized again.

"Yeah, we're good," Pixie answered with a nod.

With that the group moved in on an unconscious Hook. Hook groaned before opening his eyes to see the heroes towering over him.

"Avast," Frost quipped as he pointed his cane at Hook.

"Game over pirate," Fury said lowly.

"Oh, is it?" Hook suddenly pulled something out of his pocket, which grew to become bigger than he was. "You know what this is?" Hook asked with a sneer.

"Crap," Fury said in dread.

"Uh oh," Pixie said with a gasp.

Frost and Snow Sprite were clueless.

"That's rights. A neutron bomb. And if my demands aren't met. I'll set it off," Hook said darkly.

"But that would destroy you as well as this city," Fury pointed out.

"Do I look worried?" Hook sneered.

Fury was at a loss. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Psst, Fury, is you armor shielded against an EMP?" Pixie whispered quietly.

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"Just checking," Pixie said. She suddenly clapped her palms together, letting out a small EMP blast that fried the neutrons bomb's timer. Hook gaped as the bomb shut down.

And before he could do anything else, Pixie zapped him with an electric blast. He fell to the floor, allowing Snow Sprite to freeze him to the ground.

"Nice thinking," Fury compliment. Pixie blushed.

"Thanks."

"Now, let's take care of the rest of the crew."

* * *

><p>With the captain down, the rest of the crew followed shortly after. The entire Hook pirates were taken into custody. And their stolen goods were retrieved. Additionally, Fury wiped Hook's systems of Pixie's shrink ray design specs. As well as any other schematic they had for other stolen technology.<p>

The city had only sustained minor damage. That only left the airship to deal with.

"I think I'm gonna keep it. I have a few ideas for this baby," Fury said as he started brainstorming. "Good work Pixie," Fury said to the heroine.

"Thanks. So, I start on Monday right?" she asked with a smile. Fury chuckled and gave her a nod.

"Well I guess I'll get this thing out of the city so I can start redesigning it. I think I'll rename it…the Scauldron," he said thoughtfully.

"Sounds good. Let me know if you need any help," Pixie offered.

"Oh I will, count on it," Fury said with a nod. "But before I go," he reached into a compartment on his armor and pulled out two small devices. "Communicators. If you ever need to reach us. The Big Four might need your help one day."

Pixie and Snow Sprite accepted them proudly. And with that they exited the airship, saying their farewells to the heroes and hovering in the sky as Fury directed the airship away from the city.

Pixie sighed as she watched the ship get further and further away.

"You totally like your boss," Snow Sprite suddenly said aloud. Pixie stiffened and blushed before turning around to face her partner. Snow Sprite smirked wickedly as Pixie started turning a bright red.

"No I don't…hey get back here!" she shouted as Snow Sprite suddenly flew away while giggling madly at her sister's expense. "YOU GET BACK HERE PERI! I DO NOT LIKE MY BOSS!"

* * *

><p>A week later. Tink stood outside the Haddock Industries building. Today was the start of her first day t her new job. She was excited, and nervous. With a deep breath, she walked through the front doors. She went to the front desk first.<p>

She approached slowly. The secretary looked up from her work and eyed her. "Can I help you?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Uhm…yes. My name is Tracy Bell. It's my first day here," Tink said nervously.

"Ah yes Ms. Bell. We've been expecting you. Here's your new I.D. Keep it with you at all times. Let me call one of the lab heads to show you around," the woman said as she handed her her security pass.

Tink smiled as she looked over her new photo I.D.

For it meant the start of a new adventure, and a dreams being realized.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

Pixie and Snow Sprite flew above the streets of Never City as they were on patrol. It was nighttime now as they looked down below to see the lights of the city shining up at them. Pixie wore a constant smile on her face. She'd only been working at Haddock Industries for a week thus far, and she already loved it. It was everything she dreamed it would be.

She'd been slightly disappointed to hear the rumors that Hiccup was dating his business partner Merida Dunbroch. But she accepted it. She still admittedly had a crush on him. But she guessed some things weren't meant to be.

She still kept in touch with him. They'd spend hours talking about new ideas and inventions and she loved that. And Hiccup had even bought an abandoned warehouse and outfitted it with a state of the art design lab for her and her sister to use as their HQ. She loved it.

Suddenly the women got a shiver up their spines. They stopped to hover in midair. They exchanged glance. They could feel…dark magic. They looked around, and then they heard a scream. They followed it until they flew into an empty alleyway.

It was dark. They switched to night vision as they peered inside. And they gasped. There was a body hanging from a fire escape. By what looked like black thorny vines. Pixie scanned the corpse and saw there was no pulse or signs of life. The man looked like a shady character, but this was gruesome.

A loud caw was heard overhead. Causing both women to jump. They looked up to see a black crow. Watching them intently. There was something…off about it. Suddenly it flared its wings before it swooped down over their heads and disappeared into the darkness.

They looked after it, and they could feel they were being watched.

"Come out," Pixie demanded. She raised her gauntlets up as she let energy build up.

There was no response. But that sense of another presence didn't disappear. "Come out, or we come after you," Snow Sprite demanded as she raised her gauntlets up.

"Very well," came a voice. The two women waited as a figure emerged from the darkness. It was a woman. She wore long black and purple robes and carried a large scepter with a green orb on the top of it. Her skin was green and she had a very slender face with sharp features. And on her head were…horns?

"Well, aren't you going to bow?" the woman said as she raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Pixie and Snow Sprite looked at the women like she was crazy. "No?" the woman asked as her face became a frown.

She suddenly thrust her staff forward. And the two women were suddenly thrown back by an unseen force. They were pinned against the wall and their arms were bound tightly to their sides.

"How disrespectful, not bowing in the presence of your queen," the woman said as she walked up to them. She stopped just in front of them and looked them over. "How curious. Fairies who use the weapons of man. And a Tinker and Frost Fairy, stranger still," she said evenly.

She raised her scepter up as she used it to turn their heads for a further examination.

"Normally I would kill you for your insolence. But I can see you're both young. So I'll let this lapse in respect slide," she said.

"Now then, tell me, who is your queen?" she asked them both. They remained silent. The woman narrowed her eyes and tapped her scepter against the ground. The women cried out as they felt themselves being squeezed.

"Answer me," the woman said darkly.

"Clarion. Queen Clarion," Pixie muttered through the pain. The squeezing stopped.

"Clarion? That child?" the woman asked in surprise. "How amusing. What happened to Bl—…it doesn't matter."

"Who are you?" Snow Sprite asked.

The woman turned to her and smiled. There was malice in it. This woman practically radiated evil and darkness. The heroines shivered in dread.

"I am the most powerful fairy to ever be born," the woman said as green fire blazed around her. Pixie and Snow Sprite gasped. If what she was implying was true...then that meant she was...it couldn't be!

Pixie and Snow Sprite were suddenly released. They looked up in fear as the woman smiled at them, the green fire illuminating her form.

"Return to Pixie Hollow young fairies. Tell them I have returned. Tell them their true queen will be there soon enough," the woman said. The fire suddenly vanished. The woman swept her robes up and turned around. They watched her go as she walked into the shadows and was gone.

Pixie and Snow Sprite stood up, both drenched in cold sweat.

"Tink, do you really think that was—"

"Yes. We have to go home right away. We have to tell everyone about his," Tink said urgently. She swallowed hard as she looked her sister in the eyes.

"Maleficent has returned."

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you were wondering hwat happened to those escaped spirits. Well there's Maleficent accounted for. What is she up to? It will not be good.<strong>


End file.
